A Mad World
by Finex
Summary: "In a mad world, only the mad are sane."
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note (PLEASE READ):**

**Before we begin, I just want to get a few things straight. This fanfic is a series of drabbles that occur in order and are parts of a longer story I might write later. They all contain the same characters in their OOC-ness, and I switched their personalities and appearances around a little bit.**

**So don't be confused- these oneshots don't really have much meaning- I just wanted to write about some quotes from the movie/book I found interesting and meaningful. **

**These may be parts of a story I might write later, so please don't use anything I post in any way- I've seen people do that with one-shots before.**

**Thanks,**

**-Finex**


	2. Chapter 1

"When we remember we are all _mad_, the mysteries disappear and life stands explained."

"Anybody remotely interesting is _mad_, is some way or another."

**"In a mad world, only the mad are sane."**

_**

* * *

**_

_**"But I don't want to go among mad people," Alice remarked.**_

_**"Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat: "we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."**_

_**"How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice.**_

_**"You must be," said the Cat, "or you wouldn't have come here."**_

_

* * *

_

Alice awoke, her heart fluttering uneasily like a butterfly. But she was not startled, nor scared. She was disappointed. For she had just left the company of the Chesire Cat and Wonderland- a beautiful and magical place she entered in her dreams. A soft knock sounded at her door, causing her to start, and she sat up, absentmindedly brushing her hair back from her face.

"Come in," she called out softly. The door opened slowly, revealing a tall figure leaning against the door frame, the only distinct feature about him the tall top hat he wore slightly titled to the side. Sighing, Alice relaxed and collapsed back in her bed, not worried about looking un-ladylike (not that she ever did make an effort).

"Miss Alice, is there something bothering you? A bad dream perhaps?" the man asked, not moving from his place.

"Hatter, there is no need to be so formal," Alice chided, reaching out with her hand and patting the chair at her bedside. "Please, come sit." The Hatter did so, walking forward with such grace as a cat, an action that painfully reminded Alice of the clever and charming cat she herself had left behind only minutes before.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Hatter asked again, sitting down uneasily. It was clear that he was uncomfortable; for what reason, Alice did not know.

"Oh, not at all," Alice said, resting her head on the pillow and facing the man. "I was in Wonderland again- the Chesire Cat was there."

"Ah yes; the Cat," Hatter said, nodding as if in thought. "Whatever did he want this time?"

Alice's eyes lit up as they always did when she spoke about the magical place. "He said the queerest thing- we are all mad. Do you think we're all mad, Hatter?"

"Where? In Wonderland or here?"

"Here. Do you think I'm mad?"

The Hatter allowed the corners of his mouth to twitch up. "Why Alice," he said, leaning forward, his eyes twinkling. "Don't you know? We're all mad here."

* * *

"_We're all mad here."_


	3. Chapter 2

"When we remember we are all _mad_, the mysteries disappear and life stands explained."

"Anybody remotely interesting is _mad_, is some way or another."

**"In a mad world, only the mad are sane."**

_**

* * *

**_

"_There he is! I simply must get through," Alice said, peering through the Doorknob's keyhole._

"_Sorry. You're much too big. Simply impassable."_

"_You mean impossible," Alice said._

"_No, impassable. Nothing's impossible."_

_

* * *

_

Alice opened her eyes, her breathing heavy. Letting out a groan, she rolled over, burying her head in her pillow. She was quite pleased she was to visit Wonderland twice in one night, but this time it was a sadder, melancholy event, instead of a queer and exciting. For the second time, a knock sounded, and Alice rolled back over. There was only one person who had acute hearing enough to hear her disturbed sleep and bother to check on her.

"Come in, Hatter," she called out. A small chuckle reached Alice's ears, and the Hatter himself walked into the room, hands at his sides.

"Another dream?" he asked, sounding amused and little bit tired. Alice felt bad for making him come check on her, but reflected that because he was her guard and was in charge of her well-being, he was prepared to have to do such things as this.

"I returned to Wonderland," Alice announced, gesturing for the man to sit. He obliged, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Twice in one night? How queer," Hatter said. "It must have been quite important for you to return again."

"Oh yes- you were there," Alice said, her eyes piercing him.

"Ah, the other Hatter?" Hatter said with a small smile.

"Yes; the Mad Hatter. I fear you two are quite alike. In fact, you could quite possibly be the same person!" Alice exclaimed.

"Why Alice, that's impossible," Hatter said mischievously.

Alice frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "No," she said firmly. "Nothing's impossible."

* * *

"_Nothing's impossible."_


	4. Chapter 3

"When we remember we are all _mad_, the mysteries disappear and life stands explained."

"Anybody remotely interesting is _mad_, is some way or another."

"**In a mad world, only the mad are sane."**

**

* * *

**

**"_Have you guessed the riddle yet?" the Hatter said, turning to Alice again.  
"No, I give it up," Alice replied: "what's the answer?"  
"I haven't the slightest idea," said the Hatter.  
"Nor I," said the March Hare.  
Alice sighed wearily. "I think you might do something better with the time," she said, "than waste it in asking riddles that have no answers."  
"If you knew Time as well as I do," said the Hatter, "you wouldn't talk about wasting IT. It's HIM."  
_**

_

* * *

_

"Alice dear! Wake up! It is well past sunrise and you must prepare for the wedding!"

A loud shout woke up Alice, and she sat up, frowning. "Why must I be awoken just when I arrive in Wonderland?" she questioned to herself, rising out of bed and approaching the door. "I'm awake Mother!" she called out, walking down the hall to the powder room. Stepping inside, she shivered as the cold air wrapped around her.

"Ah, there you are Miss," a servant said, hurriedly rushing over to her and helping her out of her nightgown. "We must hurry- the carriage in leaving in only an hour's time."

"I do think I am quite old enough to wash myself," she informed the servant as she settled into the bathtub, sighing in pleasure as the warm water enveloped her. She did not like to be treated like a child at the age of fourteen, and she was quite positive she did not need the help of a servant.

"Of course," the woman said, lathering her hands in shampoo and scrubbing her scalp fiercely. "But today we are in quite a rush- your Mother's olders were for me to help you." Alice just sighed.

"I had the most curious dream last night," she said suddenly, wanting to share her adventures with someone.

"Did you?" the servant said distractedly, focusing only on getting the girl ready.

"Oh yes, Hatter was there, and he was acting quite queer. He was talking absolute nonsense!" Alice said.

"Oh, that guard of yours? I do not see the purpose of him; you are rarely in any danger," the servant said, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair.

"He is my companion as well," Alice retorted, fixing the woman with a glare. "I enjoy speaking with him; do not say anything cruel about him."

"I just think you're getting attached to something you should not," the servant said with a sniff. "It is just a thing that will be wasted, thrown away; you know how fast your mother replaces guards."

"You shouldn't talk about wasting IT," Alice said sharply. "It's HIM."

The servant sighed and just helped her stand up and dry off. "Of course, Miss Alice."

* * *

"_You wouldn't talk about wasting IT. It's HIM."  
_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: As you may have noticed, my pen name is no longer BrOkEnEdGeS. Direct your attention to the upper left hand corner to view my new name~ **

"_When we remember we are all __**mad**__, the mysteries disappear and life stands explained."_

"_Anybody remotely interesting is __**mad**__, is some way or another."_

"_**In a mad world, only the mad are sane."**_

"_Which road do I take?"_

_"Where do you want to go?"_

_"I don't know," Alice answered._

_"Then," said the Cat, "it doesn't matter."_

"Mother, we must leave or we shall be very late!" Alice called up the staircase, waiting impatiently for her mother to get out of the house and into the carriage. Alice's sister, Anise, was getting married, and it would be improper if her own family showed up late.

"I'm right here dear, let's get in the carriage," a voice called out. Alice looked up and saw her mother descend the stairs, her dress billowing out behind her. "Hurry," she said, pushing Alice out the door and up the steps of the carriage.

"Where's Hatter?" Alice questioned as she sat down, looking anxious. She felt unprotected and venerable when he wasn't right behind her- almost like a second shadow.

"Oh, that young man? He's coming in a carriage behind us- I hope he respected my wished and cleaned up a bit- he is quite a mess," Alice's mother said, pinning a butterfly-shaped clip in her hair. Alice frowned, irritated that her mother called her companion a mess, but kept her mouth shut.

A few minutes later, after enduring her mother's exclamations of excitement about the wedding, they finally arrived. Much to Alice and her mother's surprise, Hatter was already there, wearing a neat cloak and his top hat freshly cleaned- the bright ribbon wrapped tightly around the hat, giving it his own personal touch. He nodded at Alice's mother, and shot the Alice herself a quick smile.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Alice questioned, looking interested. "There are no other routes to get here…"

"There is no need to waste a carriage for one person, so I rode horseback," Hatter said pleasantly, a twinkle in his eye. "Now, why don't we go greet the bride?" Alice quickly agreed, and set out along the large garden, searching for her sister. Hatter was constantly by her side- trailing behind her and occasionally throwing glares at various young men to keep away from her.

"Anise!" Alice suddenly cried out, picking up her pace and trotting forward. Not bothering to pick up her skirts dragging on the ground, she embraced her sister, smiling broadly.

"Alice! I was wondering when you would appear!" Anise said, laughing.

"Congratulations; I can't believe you're getting married!" Alice said, smiling, but the smile did not quite reach her eyes. No longer was her sister her friend and playmate, now she had her duties as a wife and could no longer be with her sibling.

"Thank you, I am quite excited," Anise said, smiling. "Oh, hello Hatter, it's good to see you again," Anise said, nodding at the young man.

Hatter smiled slightly and bowed. "Always good to see you Miss. Congratulations."

"Still keeping my sister safe and healthy?" Anise asked good-naturedly.

"Of course," Hatter said, dipping his head.

"I still don't see why you would possibly need a guard," Anise said, tilting her head to the side. "But I do suppose Father was always protective of you and took unnecessary precautions."

"Or maybe he hired him to keep her company. Poor Alice is just not very social," a voice piped up. Bristling, Alice turned to see her cousin Elise, who was sneering at both Alice and the Hatter.

"Elise, do stop," Anise said, shaking her head. Alice's eyes narrowed as she shot her cousin a deep glare, and only backed down when Hatter placed a hand on her shoulder and led her to the gazebo where the ceremony would take place.

An hour later, Anise White was officially married to Jonathan Derann. Alice watched the ceremony somewhat sadly, upset at letting her sister go. After giving the bride and groom her congratulations, she wandered off, finding a bench and sitting down. Just as she suspected, she sensed another presence not far away.

"Would you like me to leave you for a while?" Hatter asked uncertainly.

"No- I need someone to talk to," Alice said with a sigh. The Hatter sat down next to her, looking concerned.

"What's wrong?"

Alice rubbed her eyes, looking exhausted. "I-I do not know. I just don't know what to do now- my sister is gone, my father is dead, my mother is busy trying to find me a husband…."

"I do not understand what the problem is," Hatter said carefully.

"I suppose you could say I do not know which road I should take. There are so many choices…find a husband, go out into the world and find work, help my sister with her duties as a wife and soon a mother…." Alice said, staring into the distance. She seemed quite troubled.

Hatter sighed. "Where do you want to go?"  
Alice frowned. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You said you do not know which road you should take. Where do you want to go?"

Alice paused, looking thoughtful. "I'm afraid…I don't know."

"Then," the Hatter said, smiling reassuringly. "It doesn't matter."

"_Where do you want to go?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Then, it doesn't matter."_


End file.
